chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Calwin W4
In this world Jack is a werewolf. His family are the most important thing to him, but sadly Jack is died by saving his family. Jack was a member of the Firelock Coven, where he and his family lives with them. Jack had the power to control gravity. As Jack has been bought up adopted, he doesn't take anything for granted as he use to live in the ghetto areas. He appreciates what he has, and is very protective of his family and coven. He has been through a lot but tried to look past it and enjoy life. As Jack had cancer he had to be careful, as if he is harmed, it can affect him. Every cut he got healed up faster, due to his werewolf powers, but the healing process also speeds up the damage of the cancer. What caused his death was him saving his family and the injury resulted in his death. Brief History When Jack first noticed he was a werewolf, he transformed, and this killed his wife. He then lived on with life, and after 5 years he found himself in Japan. Jack met Tannith Firelock, when he first came to Japan, he wasn't sure how he even got there, but soon felt at home, and accepted to join their coven. He made friends with everyone there, and blacked out. This caused him to go to limbo, where he saw his daughter, Lola. He never knew he had a daughter, as she died from a miscarriage. Lola was in limbo to guide her father to the afterlife, where they could be together, but something happened, which cut off the bridge to go to the afterlife. Jack and Lola were stuck in limbo, and as Jack came out of his coma, Lola came with him. After Jack and Lola got to spend time with each other, Jack realised that his daughter was still in connection with her mother, Tracy. Tannith stepped in to help. Tracy was bought back from the afterlife. Later on after settling down, Jack noticed his daughter in the garden, experiencing problems, after she was talking about death. She was took over by death, so he, Tracy, Tannith and Carita saved her. A few months after, Jack was in the garden and heard a rustling noise behind him. A vampire appeared to whom wanted to fight the coven for their new laws in place, she also wanted to "recruit" Louise to be part of her coven. Jack stopped her, by sucking her away in a vortex, doing so she managed to plunge through his rib cage which killed him. Special Abilities Werewolf As Jack is a werewolf his body is more muscular and stronger. His physical appearance changes and so does his body especially when shape-shifting into his werewolf form. He is a lot faster as a werewolf reaching up to 110 miles per hour and is slightly faster in his human form. Being a werewolf allows him to be much stronger as well even in his normal form and he is able to carry much more weight than possible, it also allows him to be more alert as his senses are strengthened. 'Gravity Manipulation ' This is a powerful ability that lets the user manipulate gravity and control it. With this he can do multiple things. Controlling gravity can be difficult but Jack has mastered how to control his power. *''Flight, Hyper Jumping & Super Speed- He is able to manipulate gravity and let him fly, and also manipulate gravity to make him move faster.'' *''Mass Changing- He can make the weight of objects feels lighter or heavier. This makes it easier to carry objects that are of a heavy weight.'' *''Vortex Creation- Gravity manipulation allows the user to create a black hole or a vortex that sucks objects into nothing. The vortex's can be created from his hand.'' *''Gravitational Force field- He is able to create gravitational force fields that repels objects from him, he can form this into a moving blast that pushes objects away.'' *''Anti-Gravity- This allows him to take off gravity. He can make things or people float in the air and even move objects to or from him.'' Family Jack lived with his coven, and calls them his family, he feels that they are all his brother's and sister's although they arn't blood related. Jack doesn't know his real mother and father but has adopted parents. *Wife - Tracy Calwin *Son - Lotan Calwin *Daughter - Lola Calwin *Grand-daughter - Louise Malus-Calwin Coven Jack never joined a pack but joined a coven which is unuaul. The coven that Jack belongs to is Firelock Coven. He has been apart of there since he came to Japan. The members of the coven are considered as Jack's family and he loves every person in there. In the coven there are: *Tannith Reddan *Tomas Reddan *Lleucu Firelock (deceased) *Rajan Firelock-Reddan *Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Matthew Firelock-Reddan *Charlotte Firelock-Reddan *Chris Firelock-Reddan *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin *Kirk Malus *Louise Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith Appearance Jack is 6'2" and has a strong muscular body. He has light blue eyes and dark blonde hair but as a werewolf he has thick white fur and is about the same height as his normal form. He usually wears jeans or joggers and a vest or t-shirt. Being a werewolf makes his body more of a thick muscled body which allows him to be stronger and more durable. He is also able to withstand cold temperatures as his body temperature is higher since he is a werewolf.